graduating with my hot russian
by tazzylove
Summary: this is about rose and her graduating and of course the tension she and dimtiri try to ignore until graduating. please read im not that good at summaries so please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I accidently deleted this so here is the first chapter sorry!_

_Graduating with my hot Russian:_

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own this wonderful world richelle mead does but I do own this wonderful plot!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter 1_

"_I'm sick of it its crap you can't keep putting me through this!" I yelled as I hopped up after he pinned me to the floor from the defense practice we were doing. _

"_Putting you through what roza" he asked his face emotionless yet his words stung with hurt. _

"_Ughh that… I can't concentrate when you're pinning me and your body is pressed against-" _

_I cut short growling annoyed that I was heading into my fantasy world. He looked shocked at where my words were headed. _

"_You can't call me roza when you don't mean it or don't express what it means to you" tears were threatening to spill over. He took a step forward and I took a step back. _

"_Roza…" he trailed off. _

"_No I can't handle it, I just want you, to be with me and not away just" I couldn't make sense of my words- what I was trying to say. _

"_Just I need to be with you… I miss you and I just want to feel your lips-" _

_I was cut short by how close he was standing to me. _

"_Roza you have to know I want you to…" _

"_Then have me, kiss me just… anything…" he slowly leaned forward and I closed my eyes and leaned in but when I opened them I met a lonely empty gym. _

Authors note:

Ohhh…. So anyway there is some good kissing coming up and I promise the next chapter will be longer that was just to suck you in I promise I will post in a few minutes the next one!

Thanks Tazzy xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got they were awesome so here is the awaited **

**chapter 2:**

_Stan barked at me another one of his questions yet I didn't even here it. I was too busy thinking what Dimitri was thinking. And ironically he only stood a few meters back from me. I could feel his gaze on me as I looked up at Stan with a lazy grin. _

"_I'm sorry alto, will you repeat the question" he sighed and his vain stuck out a few more inches. I shrunk back in my chair all the cockiness gone. _

_So when I ended up in the headmistresses office, with Dimitri I wasn't surprised and neither was she. _

"_What did you do now" she replied not bothering with politeness. _

"_Nothing I just asked him-" _

"_She wasn't paying attention in class" Dimitri cut me of speaking for the first time in this daily routine but not once has he done this. He defends me not throws me to the sharks but when I turned too glared at him he didn't even glance at me. What had I done to him? Well I could list a few things but still he was going to pay. _

"_I'm not surprised. Well what's the punishment this time?" she held her chin in her hand and thought for a few minutes. _

"_There's community service, house arrest, paperwork…" it seemed to be getting worse. _

"_I'll take community service" I blurted out. She looked at me confused and amuzed. _

"_This is not for you to suggest" she commented, "But alright then, ill have Guardian Belikov watch you so you don't stray from your work to have a coffee with the princess" she pointed to the door and looked back down at some paper work signaling for us to go. _

"_You threw me to the sharks! What was that for" I hissed to Dimitri when we were outside. He continued to walk not speaking, but I wasn't going to take any of this crap. Of course he suspected what I was going to do so by the time I actually planned to go ahead with option a. attack him, but of course he got to me first. Pinning me efficiently to the ground. I sighed. Plan ruined yet again. _

"_Why do you try" he asked aspirated. I just glared with a look of hatred. _

"_Because some day I might actually hurt you" once they were out of my mouth I regretted them. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him I just wanted to make him feel guilty. That's not the same thing. Wasn't it. I focused back on his, hurt in his eyes, lips tight and without thinking kissed him. It was hard. Mainly because that's all that coursed through my body at that moment that rough instinct before he kissed me back softly light as a feather and then he was gone sprung up into the air and against the wall a few meters away from me. _

"_You can't just do that" he whispered tracing his finger across his lips subconsciously. _

"_Why not" I yelled back, he sighed and shrunk down to the floor, looking somewhat vulnerable. _

"_Because it's not allowed" I couldn't let him say that. I slowly crept towards him and then sat in front of him. He slowly looked up to me. _

"_I'm graduating in one week, but I can't wait that long, I need to know if you love me care for me, if you're worth giving up guarding lissa…" _

_He didn't let me finish "Wait what" he stood up abruptly. _

"_What do you mean giving her up?" he bellowed. I was still sitting and slowly stood. _

"_Well they might not allow us and they would frown upon me, for falling for my mentor, for loving him…" he didn't let me continue again_

"_You are not giving her up, that's not what is meant to happen, it will be fine and if anyone is giving up their position it would be me I would get reassigned to someone like Christian" _

"_NO" I argued , "You worked your whole life for this job for this you can't just give that all up on me" I was nearly in tears at the thought of that. _

_Roza I would do anything for you, you have to realize that you are everything to me I love you, I can't have you giving your job up or losing your position you will have at the court, that's too much that's why I would give it up, so I could be with you" _

_We were inches from each other when he finally brought our lips together. I moaned into him as he wrapped his hands and arms around my waist bringing me closer. There was a loud cough and we broke away instantly though I longed for that heat again. _

_When we both turned to se, flames were everywhere. _

**Authors note must read!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, it's what keeps me going but if you want more you have to keep reviewing. So its review or goodbye to the hot Russian! Lol**

**Tazzy xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the great reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly once again do not own this wonderful world just the wonderful plot.**_

**Chapter 3**

Christian stood in the hallway flames in hands growling quite viciously. I didn't know why though until he spoke.

"Get. Of. Her. Now" the words came out in spits and I finally understood. I raised my hands to him and the flames got larger and he ushered me over to him.

"Wait Christian you don't understand, it's okay just put the flames out"

"No it's not okay he's taking advantage of you" he hissed at Dimitri who was trying to look as calm as possible.

"NO I love him" the flames went out in the blink of an eye.

"Roza..." I heard Dimitri start but I held up a hand.

"Christian, you can't say anything okay, it's a secret if anyone finds out Dimitri will lose his job"

"And rose wouldn't graduate" I heard Dimitri say standing next to me. Christians face was so confused I didn't blame him but he did glare at Dimitri a few more times.

"How long has this been going on" he whispered.

"Since he started training me or maybe a few weeks after that" I answered taking Dimitri's hand.

"Does… Does lissa know?" he asked gaining more confidence.

"No and no one else knows" well Adrian did but I wasn't going to tell him that. "So you have to promise to not share this with anyone okay" I asked him.

"Okay" he nodded.

"You better go back to class Mr. Ozera" Dimitri said all professional now. His hand slipped from mine and the guardian mask came back on his precious face.

"Okay ill see you later rose" he nodded at me and then turned to Dimitri. "But I have to say if you ever hurt her I will hurt you" and with that he turned and walked swiftly back to class.

"Do you want me to take you back to class" Dimitri said turning back to me looking calm as though the threat meant nothing to him.

"Hey I wasn't done with you mister" I said slyly. I slowly crept towards him throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. He responded almost instantly but then pushed me away.

"Hey" I complained.

"Roza it's not really the best place to be getting into that situation" he laughed a smile creeping up on his face. My lips turned into a pout.

"Later?" I asked a smile spreading hoping.

"Yes" he laughed again "But after graduation"

Great.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey guys this chapter isn't as long but this is for today and I might do another one tonight, but like I said review or the Russian gets it!**_

_**That's a threat. Lol**_

_**Tazzy xo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for the lovely reviews but I do have some bad news, after this one I will not post for a few days because of exams but please do check in a few days thanks. Xo**

**Ps: sorry this one is so short the next will hopefully be double length!**

_Chapter 4._

_A few days went by, the training sessions were the same he didn't show any sign that he wanted me though; he was always good at hiding that. We did have a surprise guest though, Alberta who came to see my progress, we weren't doing anything luckily and that day I learned why Dimitri was so cautious. But after 5 days I was becoming desperate I needed some sort of move or form that tells me he's just as desperate for me to graduate. But I couldn't get anything out of him. I needed a plan and a good one soon. _

_Christian was unresponsive, still shocked but kept his promise about not sharing it with lissa which Dimitri and I was grateful. Today was Friday and I had Stan's class in 15 minutes. I graduated in 3 days. I went with a risk but god I think it was worth it. _

_I put on some make up which I rarely got to theses days and I put on fish net stockings with mini denims and a blue tank top. I looked hot. My hair was in a bun that had parts of it out and dripping around my face. I of course was late but seeing Dimitri's eyes bulge out of his head, his jaw drop and his eyes glaze over was all I needed. I gave him my man eating smile and sat down slowly. _

"_You are out of line miss Hathway that is a violation to the dress code" Stan was furious his vain throbbing like it had its own heart. I rolled my eyes in a cocky way. _

"_I will talk to her" I heard Dimitri say his guardian mask back on though I could still spot the lust in his eyes. I slowly got to my feet and put my hand on his arm, he flinched but no one noticed. He guided me out and surprisingly into a closet I hadn't yet made out in. Maybe this was my chance to mark it. _

"_Roza" he said his voice lased with lust and roughness. _

"_Do you have any idea what you are putting me through" he said his body pressed against mine. I laughed but it was shaky. I wasn't used to this closeness but yet I welcomed it with warm arms. He was now inches away. _

"_And the way the guys were looking at you" he growled but then he was back to the soft Dimitri I loved. _

"_Well what are you waiting for?" I asked him smug. But before I could continue his lips captured mine. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist as my hands fisted into his dark hair. His brown eyes closed now as he pressed me against the wall. I didn't expect what happened next, I didn't know someone had followed us but when the door was thrown back and Alberta entered I knew we were in more trouble than what I expected. _

**Authors note:**

_Sorry to leave you there if I do get the chance to post soon I promise I will! _

_**Now I need ideas, for maybe what could happen soon, I do have ideas but if you have something you want to happen: message me please or say it in the review or all you have to do is click a button. And what should Alberta's decision be:**_

_**Watch them and keep it a secret or**_

_**Give them away?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_Um guardian Hathway, guarding Belikov I would like to know what's going on this instance" she demanded. I stepped away from Dimitri ignoring his attention to get me back to him. _

"_Um where do you want us to start" he asked softly. _

"_My office now!" she basically yelled. _

_Her office used to be was warm and cozy but now when we entered it was cold and demanding perhaps it wasn't meant to be ironic like the position we were in. _

"_Were in love" Dimitri said as we sat down. _

"_Yeah I thought so" she sighed. _

"_Wait what" I said shock showing on my face as Dimitri reached for my hand rubbing circles in it comforting me. _

"_I knew as soon as you took that fall last year on the seat that victor played with" she sighed once again, "I could see it in his eyes" I couldn't help but panic if anyone else had noticed. Now Alberta knew as well as Adrian and Christian. _

"_I'm not going to do anything" I sighed happily. "But" she started and I groaned as Dimitri chuckled at me. _

"_What" I moaned. _

"_I will be watching you two, because we cannot have any more physical action going on between you too" she nodded her head at us as if she were waiting for us to agree. Dimitri nodded while I looked skeptical, Dimitri nudged me. _

"_Yes okay" I mumbled. _

"_Thank you guardian Petrov" Dimitri thanked, while we walked outside. _

"_That means no inappropriate outfits that will…" he was looking for the right words. _

"_Get you excited" I finished. He laughed. _

"_Yeah that" _

**Authors note:**

_Once again I'm so sorry for the short chapters it's so hard to keep writing and not leave it at a cliffhanger. Anyway, rose graduates next but something stops the process. Give me your thoughts on what it will be and I swear, I promise, I cross my heart it will be good, long and juicy!_

_Tazzy xo_

_Review, review, review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"_Focus roza focus" Dimitri said exasperated. I swung at him but missed as he blocked it. I flipped onto the floor and he lunged at me. _

"_Yes, I know I would be dead right now" I sighed as he sat next to me hands in his hair as he tugged on it. _

"_Roza only one more days to go until graduation just try and focus" he said taking my hand. _

"_I can't, I mean yeah I'm not that worried about graduation but I can't focus while Alberta is staring me down and we haven't kissed in 5 days or anything, I miss you" I whimpered. _

"_Okay come on you to that's enough" Alberta called from the far wall. _

"_Let's go for a run" he pointed to outside and I stood up slowly. I moaned. I didn't want to run, I was tired and sad because I wanted Dimitri yet couldn't have him and lissa had been annoying me over dresses and hair and make up for a week. We slowly walked outside alone together when suddenly I felt him press me against the wall. _

'_You didn't seem too excited about running' his breath on my neck near my ear as he whispered seductively. _

"_I didn't know this would be the outcome' I giggled. _

_His lips pressed against mine and instantly I moaned, the feel of his lips so soft, but as I began to deepen it he was gone running. I growled and ran after him. _

_That night as I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow night when finally I will be guardian, I was suddenly nervous. I was supposed to be prepared and calm but it was hitting me hard. _

_DPOV:_

"_SO it's all sorted?" I asked. _

"_Yes, and I was wondering, If you would like to share why you have decided this abrupt decision" she questioned raising her eyebrows. _

"_I'd like to keep that classified" I answered tilting my chin up in a way that said that conversations finished. She nodded, _

"_I understand your privacy and respect it" she nodded towards the door. _

"_Thank you though for telling us, I'm sure the princess will not mind that much; we will find someone just as well fitted"_

_RPOV:_

"_Eddie castile" Eddie walked forward in his black pants and white shirt with tie looking professional yes the outfit screaming 'we did it'. His hair was slick and is face showing achievement. He stood on stage and started a small speech saying a few kind words to the students and the teacher. I clapped so loudly. I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes though and I knew I would have to ask him about that soon. I noticed others had their teachers, mentors surrounding them and sitting with them like Dimitri was right now, squeezing my hand. I could feel his gaze on me as the names flew by. _

'_Roza" I heard him whisper. _

"_Yeah" I turned to face him gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes. His hair brushing forward as he quickly brushed the stubborn pieces back. _

"_You're so beautiful tonight and I'm so, so proud of you" he said taking in my black knee length strapless dress and my wavy brown hair which swept over my shoulders. _

"_Thank you" I whispered. _

"_Rosemarie Hathway" I stood slowly and suddenly I realized why Eddie was so sad. Thoughts that Mason wasn't here to graduate clouded through my mind. But this was a happy time and I had to stay positive. _**(Oh by the way mason hasn't appeared back in her life but something extraordinary that I thought would be nice is about to happen) **_as I stood on stage and was about to begin the speech I saw in the corner mason. _

_Instead of freaking out, I smiled warmly at him as he leaned against the edge of the door causally and for once had a bright smile on his face. I then began. _

"_My time here in the academy has been… amazing. I was known as the badass Hathway, but really I am just like everyone else. I learned all the tricks and skills from some of the most amazing mentors and teachers" I glanced at Alberta. "I have managed to make peace with the teachers I once feared, but now have a great understanding of" I looked at Stan and he smiled at me. "I have made some of the strongest bonds with my best friends" I glanced at mason and Eddie "And I have learned to love in some of the most extraordinary ways and from the most extraordinary people' I looked at Dimitri, my gaze so loving I was shocked no one figured it out "But most of all I have discovered myself, in a way I never thought was possible, so thank you to my peers and to the wonderful teachers who have put up with me though all these years" I smiled and everyone clapped as I received a certificate and a shake of the hands of Alberta and kirova. _

_Once I sat down I could tell Dimitri was resisting the urge to kiss me or hug me. but I was sure a hug wouldn't be too suspicious. I leaned forward towards him and squeezed him as his hands slid around me waist. _

"_Well done Roza, well done" _

**Authors note:**

**I hope that made up for the short chapters, make sure you tell me what you think of the speech that rose made and what you thought of mason appearing just so he could watch rose graduate?**


	7. hey guys

_Hey guys I just wanted to point out I won't be updating again after chap 5 until Saturday so please here are a few stories I read and love and so while you're waiting you could read them if you like. Just don't forget to keep checking for the next chapter. Trust me it will get really good I promise that!_

_Here they are:_

_Name: Love Fades, Mine Has Spirit Bound Alternative: author: BelikovsRoza1697- vampire academy _

_Name: I Will Love You: author: twolden77- twilight_

_Tazzy xo_

_Thanks _


	8. read this

_Hey guys I will update tomorrow I promise but I just want to say you HAVE to check out __**BelikovsRoza1697**__ stories! I mean her stories are amazing and she's a brilliant writer!_

_PS: if you're reading this __**BelikovsRoza1697**__ we should totally chat via private message for some new story Ideas if you want!_

_PSS: And anyone else of course who wants me to write a story idea that they don't want to write themselves just tell me cause I would be honored to write it for you!_

_Oh and I am writing the next chapter now but just wanted to know if you guys were also interested in reading an actual book I am writing? Or at least view the blog and one chapter? Just curious so tell me what you think and I will get back to you on it!_

_Thanks _

_Tazzy_


	9. shout out to

_Make sure you vote on the poll on my front page!_

_Just want to give a shout out to:_

_Summer_

_BelikovsRoza1697__- a big thank you_

_Dimka's chick_

_megpie93_

_DimitriRose4Ever14_

_numberonegirl_

_TheVampLuvr1_

_LittleDhampir123_

_And_

_Alien in VA_


End file.
